18/9
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 9-أَمْ حَسِبْتَ أَنَّ أَصْحَابَ الْكَهْفِ وَالرَّقِيمِ كَانُوا مِنْ آيَاتِنَا عَجَبًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 9-Em hasibte enne ashâbel kehfi ver rakîmi kânû min âyâtinâ acabâ(acaben). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. em : yoksa, veya * 2. hasibte : sen sandın * 3. enne : olduğunu * 4. ashâbe el kehfi : kehf (mağara) ehli (mağarada bulunanlar) * 5. ve er rakîmi : ve Rakîm * 6. kânû : oldular * 7. min âyâti-nâ : âyetlerimizden * 8. acaben : acayip olan, garip olan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 9-Kehf ve Rakıym ashâbının ahvâlini, delillerimiz içinde şaşılacak bir delil mi sandın? Ali Bulaç Meali * 9-Sen, yoksa Kehf ve Rakim Ehlini bizim şaşılacak ayetlerimizden mi sandın? Ahmet Varol Meali * 9-Yoksa sen Kehf ve Rakim ashabının bizim şaşılacak ayetlerimizden olduklarını mı sandın? Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 9-Yoksa sen Mağara ve Kitap ehlini şaşılacak ayetlerimizden mi zannettin? Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 9-Yoksa sen, (sadece) Ashab-ı Kehf ve Ashab-ı Rakîm’i mi bizim ibret verici delillerimizden sandın? Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 9-(Resûlüm)! Yoksa sen, bizim âyetlerimizden Ashâb-ı Kehf ve Ashâb-ı Rakîm'in durumlarını şaşırtıcı mı buldun? Edip Yüksel Meali * 9-Mağaradakilerin ve onlarla ilgili rakamların ilginç kanıtlarımızdan başka bir şey olduğunu mu sandın? Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 9-Yoksa sen Ashab-ı Kehf ve Rakim'ın, ayetlerimizden şaşılacak bir olay olduklarını mı sandın? Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 9-Yoksa Eshab-ı Kehf ü Rakıym bizim âyâtımızdan bir acîbe oldular mı sandın? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 9-Yoksa sandın mı ki Ashâb-ı Kehf ile Rakım, bizim âyetlerimizden bir aceb şey olmuşlardır? Muhammed Esed * 9-(Bu dünya hayatı bir sınamadan ibaret olduğuna göre, imdi) sen Mağara İnsanlarını(n) ve (onların kendilerini) yazıtlara/kitabelere (adamalarının kıssasını)n, gerçekten, Bizim (öteki) mesajlarımızdan daha meraka değer bulunacağını mı düşünüyorsun? Suat Yıldırım * 9-Ne o, yoksa sen, bizim âyetlerimiz içinde yalnız Ashab-ı Kehf ve Rakîm’in mi ibrete şayan olduklarını sandın? İş öyle değil! Süleyman Ateş Meali * 9-Yoksa sen, sadece Kehf ve Rakim sâhiplerinin bizim şaşılacak âyetlerimizden olduklarını mı sandın? (onlardan başka çok daha acâip âyetlerimiz vardır. Arzı yeşertip sonra kurutmamız da şaşılacak âyetlerimizden değil midir?) Şaban Piriş Meali * 9-Ashab-ı Kehf ve Rakim’i, şaşılacak ayetlerimizden mi zannettin sen? Ümit Şimşek Meali * 9-Sen Kehf ve Rakîm Ashabını Bizim âyetlerimiz içinde garip birşey mi sandın? Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 9-Yoksa sen o Ashab-ı Kehf'i, mağara ve kitabe yâranını, bizim ayetlerimizden, hayrete düşüren bir tanesi mi sandın? Yusuf Ali (English) * 9- Or dost thou reflect(2334) that the Companions of the Cave(2335) and of the Inscription(2336) were wonders among Our Sign? M. Pickthall (English) * 9- Or deemest thou that the People of the Cave and the Inscription are a wonder among Our portents? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 9- Yoksa zannettin mi ki Ashab-ı Kehf ve Rakîm, -"Kehf", dağda mağara ve özellikle geniş olanıdır ki, küçüğüne "gâr" denilir. Türkçesi "in"dir. "Rakîm", bizim kitabe dediğimiz yazılı taş veya maden veya diğer şeylerden levha demektir.- Yani aşağıdaki şekliyle kıssaları anlatılacak olan Kehf ve Rakîm sahipleri garip mucizelerimizden midirler? Yani kuru topraklardan hayrete değer süsler çıkarıp insanları, onlara düşkün kılarak imtihan eden ve bu şekilde en güzel amelleri düşkünlük içinde ortaya koyan ve nihayet bütün o süsleri mahvettiği halde güzel iş yapanları güzel mükafat ile ebedileştirecek olan ilâhî kudretimizin hepsi çok orijinal ve güzel olan eserleri ve mucizeleri arasında Ashab-ı Kehf ve Rakîm tek hayret verici ve şaşılacak bir mucize mi oldular sandın? Hayır bunda şaşılacak bir şey yoktur. En güzel amelleri, en şaşmaya değer alâmetleri sonu toprak olan dünya zinetine, dünya hayatına aldanmayan, denenmiş kimseler içinden ortaya çıkarmak Allah'ın âdetidir. Allah ona benzemez daha neler yapmış ve yapacaktır. Bunun için başkaları hayret etseler de daha büyük mucizelere mazhar olan ve daha güzel ameller kendisinden istenen sen, o zanda bulunmayarak şunu hatırda tut: Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *8- Biz gerçekten (yeryüzü) üzerinde olanları kupkuru-çorak bir toprak yapabiliriz.(5) 9- Sen, yoksa Kehf(6) ve Rakim(7) Ehlini bizim şaşılacak ayetlerimizden mi sandın?(8) 10- O gençler, mağaraya sığındıkları zaman, demişlerdi ki: "Rabbimiz, katından bize bir rahmet ver ve işimizden bize doğruyu kolaylaştır (bizi başarılı kıl) . 11- Böylelikle mağarada yıllar yılı onların kulaklarına (ağır bir uyku) vurduk. 12- Sonra iki gruptan hangisinin kaldıkları süreyi daha iyi hesap ettiğini belirtmek için onları uyandırdık. 13- Biz sana onların haberlerini bir gerçek (olay) olarak aktarmaktayız.(9) Gerçekten onlar. Rablerine iman etmiş gençlerdi ve biz de onların hidayetlerini arttırmıştık.(10) 14- Onların kalpleri üzerinde (sabrı ve kararlılığı) rabtetmiştik; (Krala karşı) Kıyam ettiklerinde demişlerdi ki: "Bizim Rabbimiz, göklerin ve yerin Rabbi'dir; ilah olarak biz O'ndan başkasına kesinlikle tapmayız, (eğer tersini) söyleyecek olursak, andolsun, gerçeğin dışına çıkarız." 15- "Şunlar, bizim kavmimizdir; O'ndan başkasını ilahlar edindiler, onlara apaçık bir delil getirmeleri gerekmez miydi? Öyleyse Allah'a karşı yalan düzüp-uydurandan daha zalim kimdir? AÇIKLAMA 5. 6. ayet Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyordu, fakat 7-8. ayetler dolaylı olarak kafirlere hitap etmektedir: "Bu dünyada gördüğünüz ve sizi aldatan her şeyin sadece sizi denemek için düzenlendiğini açıkça anlamalısınız. Fakat ne yazık ki siz tüm bunların sadece eğlence ve oyun için yaratıldığını sanıyorsunuz. İşte bu nedenle siz hayatın tek amacı olarak: "Ye, iç ve eğlen" ilkesini kabul ediyorsunuz. Bunun sonucu olarak sizin gerçekten iyiliğinizi isteyen kimseye aldırmıyorsunuz. Tüm bunların sadece sizin zevk ve eğlenceniz için değil, sizi denemek için yaratıldığını anlamalısınız. Siz bu nimetlerin arasına, hanginizin hayatın gerçek amacını anlayacağını ve gönderiliş amacınız olan Allah'a ibadette hanginizin sabredeceğini denemek amacıyla gönderildiniz. Tüm bu eğlence araçları o gün sona erecek imtihan süreniz bitecek ve yeryüzü bomboş bir hale gelecektir." 6. "Kehf" sözlükte büyük ve geniş mağara anlamına gelir. 7. " " kelimesinin anlamı konusunda değişik görüşler vardır. Bazı sahabeler ve tabiin, Rakim'in bu olayın meydana geldiği yerin ismi olduğu ve bu yerin Ayle (Akabe) ve Filistin arasında olduğu görüşündedirler. Bazı müfessirler de Rakim'in mağarada uyuyanlar anısına yapılan yazıt (kitabe) olduğu görüşündedirler. Mevlana Ebu'l-Kelam Âzâd, Tercüman'ül Kur'an adlı tefsirinde birinci görüşü kabul eder ve Rakim'in Kitab-ı Mukaddes'te Rekem denilen (Yeşu, 18: 27) yer olduğunu söyler. Daha sonra bunun tarihi Petra şehri olduğunu belirtir. Fakat Ebu'l Kelam, Kitab-ı Mukaddes'de anıldığı şekliyle Rakim'in Benjaminoğulları'na ait olduğunun ve Yeşu'ya göre bu kavmin Ürdün nehrinin batısı ile ölü deniz arasında yerleştiğini ve Petra'nın Ürdün'ün güneyinde olduğunu gözönünde bulundurmaktadır. İşte bu nedenle modern arkeologlar Petra ile Rakim'in aynı yer olmadığı görüşündedirler. (Bkz. Encylopaedia Britannica, 1946, cilt XVII, s. 658) Biz de Rakim ile "kitabe"nin kastedildiği görüşündeyiz. 8. Bu soru, kafirlerin "mağarada uyuyanlar" hakkındaki şüpheli tutumlarını ortaya koymak amacıyla sorulmuştur. "Siz gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah'ın bir kaç kişiyi bir kaç yüzyıl boyunca uyku halinde bırakmaya ve onları uykudan uyandırır gibi diriltmeye gücü yetmez mi sanıyorsunuz? Eğer güneşin, ayın ve dünyanın yaratılışını düşünmüş olsaydınız, böyle bir şeyin Allah için zor olduğunu düşünmezdiniz bile." 9. Bu hikayeyle ilgili en eski kaynak Suriyeli bir Hıristiyan rahip olan Saruc'lu James'e aittir. James "Mağarada uyuyanların" ölümünden bir kaç yıl sonra M.S. 452 de doğmuştur. Bu olayı geniş ayrıntılarıyla açıklayan hitabe, James tarafından M.S. 474'de veya o sıralarda kaleme alınmıştır. Bu Suryani kaynağı ilk müslüman müfessirlerin eline geçmiş ve İbn Cerir et-Taberi tefsirinde birçok raviden bu kaynağı nakletmiştir. Diğer taraftan aynı kaynak Avrupa'ya ulaşmış ve Yunanca, Latince tercümeleri yayınlanmıştır. Gibbon'un The Declihe and the Fall of Roman Empire (Roma İmparatorluğunun Çöküşü) adlı kitabının 33. bölümünde "Yedi Uyuyanlar" başlığı altında söyledikleri, bizim müfessirlerimizin anlattığı hikayeye o denli benzemektedir ki ikisinin de aynı kaynaktan alındığında şüphe yoktur. Mesela, Yedi Hıristiyan genci, işkence yaparak mağaraya sığınmaya zorlayan kralın ismi, Gibbon'a göre, İmparator Decius'tur. Decius Roma İmparatorluğunu M.S. 249-251 yılları arasında yönetmiştir ve onun dönemi Hz. İsa'yı (a.s) takip edenlere yapılan işkencelerle meşhurdur. Müslüman müfessirlerin kitaplarında ise bu imparatorun adı "Decanus" "Decaus" olarak geçmektedir. Bizim müfessirlerimize göre bu olayın geçtiği yerin ismi "Aphesus" veya "Aphesos"tur. Diğer taraftan Gibbon'a göre bu yerin ismi Ephesos (Efes) 'tir. Yani Anadolu'nun batı sahilindeki Roma'nın en büyük limanı ve şehridir. Bu şehrin harabelerini bugün de Türkiye'nin İzmir kentinin 20-25 mil ötesinde görmek mümkündür. (Bkz. Harita: 1) . "Mağarada uyuyanların" uyandıkları dönemin imparatorunun adı müslüman müfessirlere göre "Tezusius"tur, Gibbon'a göre ise II. Theodosius'tur. Bu İmparator, Roma İmparatorluğu Hıristiyanlığı kabul ettikten sonra M.S. 408-450 yıllarında tahtta bulunuyordu. İki hikaye arasında o denli benzerlik vardır ki, Mağarada uyuyanların uyandıktan sonra yiyecek almak için şehre gönderdikleri adamın adı müslüman müfessirlere göre "Jamblicha", Gibbon'a göre ise Jamblichus'tur. İki hikayenin ayrıntıları da hemen hemen aynıdır. İmparator Decius zamanında Hz. İsa'ya uyanların acımasızca işkenceye uğradığı sırada, yedi Hıristiyan genç bir mağaraya sığındılar ve uykuya daldılar. Daha sonra İmparator I. Theodosius'un tahta geçişinin 38. yılında (yaklaşık olarak M.S. 445-446 yıllarında) yani bütün Roma İmparatorluğunun müslüman olduğu bir dönemde uyandılar. O halde mağarada yaklaşık 196 yıl kaldılar. Bazı oryantalistler, yukarıda anlatılan hikaye ile Kur'an da anlatılan kıssanın aynı olmadığı görüşündedirler. Çünkü onlar Kur'an'da (25. ayet) anlatılan olayın 309 yıl olduğu, oysa bu hikayede olayın 196 yıl olduğu fikrini savunurlar. Bu itiraza 25. açıklama notunda cevap verdik. Kur'an ile bu Suryani kaynağı arasında birkaç küçük fark vardır. İşte bu nedenle Gibbon, Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) "cahillikle" suçlamaktadır. Fakat onun kendisine dayanarak bu iftirayı attığı Suryani kaynağı ona göre bile olay bittikten 30-40 yıl sonra bir Suriyeli tarafından ele alınmıştır. Gibbon, bu olayın bir ülkeden diğer bir ülkeye ağızdan ağıza yayılırken nasıl değiştiğini gözönünde bulundurmamaktadır. Bu nedenle bu kaynağı kesin doğru kabul edip aralarında var olan değişiklik nedeniyle Kur'an'ı itham etmek yanlıştır. Böyle bir tutum ancak dini düşünceler hakkında çok önyargılı olan ve mantığın gereklerini bile görmezlikten gelen kafirlerin tutumu olabilir. "Mağarada Uyuyanlar" olayının geçtiği Ephesus (Efes) şehri, yaklaşık olarak M.Ö. II. yüzyılda kurulmuş ve putperestliğin en büyük merkezi olmuştur. Bu şehrin en büyük putu, Ay tanrıçası Diana idi ve onun bulunduğu tapınak eski dünyanın harikalarından biri olarak kabul ediliyordu. Bu puta tapanların büyük bir bölümünü Anadolulular oluşturmaktaydı.... Roma İmparatorluğu da onu tanrıçalarından biri olarak kabul ediyordu. Hz. İsa (a.s) dan sonra onun mesajı Roma imparatorluğunun çeşitli bölgelerine ulaşmaya başladığında, Efesli birkaç genç putperestlikten vazgeçtiler ve Allah'ı Rableri olarak kabul ettiler. Tours'lu Gregory, "Meraculorum Liber" adlı kitabında bu Hıristiyan gençler hakkında ayrıntılı bilgiler toplamıştır. "Onlar yedi gençti. İmparator Decius onların inançlarını değiştirdiklerini öğrenince onlara yeni dinleriyle ilgili sorular sordu. Onlar, İmparatorun İsa'nın dinine tamamen karşı olduğunu bildikleri halde, inandıkları Rabbin yerlerin ve göklerin Rabbi olduğunu ve ondan başka hiç bir ilah tanımadıklarını, aksi takdirde büyük bir günah işlemiş olacaklarını açıkladılar. İmparator buna çok kızdı ve onları öldüreceğini söyledi. Fakat daha sonra onların gençliğini göz önünde bulundurarak, dinlerini değiştirmeleri için üç gün süre verdi. Bu üç gün sonunda inançlarından dönmezlerse öldürüleceklerdi. Bu yedi genç fırsattan faydalandılar ve şehirden ayrılarak dağda bir mağaraya sığınmak üzere yola çıktılar. Yol üzerinde bir köpek peşlerine takıldı. Onu geri çevirmeye çalıştılar, fakat köpeği peşlerinden ayıramadılar. Sonunda gizlenebilecek bir mağara buldular ve içine gizlendiler. Köpek de mağaranın girişine oturdu. Yorgunluktan derin bir uykuya daldılar. Bu olay M.S. 250 yıllarında meydana geldi. Yaklaşık 197 yıl sonra M.S. 447'de, İmparator II. Theodosius zamanında, tüm Roma İmparatorluğunun Hıristiyan olduğu ve Efeslilerin de putperestlikten vazgeçtiği bir dönemde uyandılar. Bu dönemde Romalılar arasında, öldükten sonra dirilme ve mahşer günü ile ilgili yoğun bir tartışma gündemdeydi. İmparatorun kendisi de insanların kafasından bu inançsızlığı silmek için bir fırsat gözlüyordu. O denli ki bir gün insanların inançlarını ve düşüncelerini düzeltecek bir ayet, bir mucize sunması için Allah'a yalvarıp dua etti. İşte tam o günlerde "yedi uyuyanlar" mağaralarından uyandılar. Uyandıktan sonra gençler birbirlerine ne kadar uyuduklarını sormaya başladılar. Bazıları bir gün, bazıları da günün bir bölümü kadar uyuduklarını söylediler. Bir sonuca varamayınca tartışmayı bıraktılar ve gerçek sürenin ne olduğunu Allah'a bıraktılar. Daha sonra arkadaşlarından Jean'ı gümüş paralarla yiyecek almak üzere şehre gönderdiler ve ona tanınmamaya dikkat etmesini zira Efeslilerin onu Diana'nın önünde secde etmeye zorlayacaklarını tenbih ettiler. Fakat Jean şehre indiğinde tüm dünyanın değişmiş olduğunu görerek şaşırdı: "Bütün topluluk Hıristiyanlığa girmiş ve şehirde Diana'ya tapan hiç kimse kalmamıştı. Jean bir dükkana girdi ve birkaç somun ekmek almak istedi. Fakat para olarak verdiği gümüşlerin üstünde İmparator Decius'un resmini gören dükkan sahibi gözlerine inanamadı ve yabancıya bu parayı nereden bulduğunu sordu. Genç adam paranın kendisinin olduğunu söyleyince aralarında bir tartışma başladı. Daha sonra etraflarına büyük bir kalabalık toplandı ve mesele şehrin yöneticisine kadar ulaştı. Yönetici de şaşırmıştı ve parayı aldığı hazinenin nerede olduğunu soruyordu. Fakat genç paranın kendisine ait olduğu konusunda ısrar etti. Yönetici ona inanmadı, çünkü yaşlılardan hiç birinin tanımadığı yüzyıllar öncesine ait bir paraya gençler sahip olamazdı. jean, imparator Decius'un öldüğünü öğrenince buna hem şaşırdı, hem de sevindi. Kalabalığa önceki gün Decius'un zulmünden kurtulmak için birkaç arkadaşı ile birlikte mağaraya sığındıklarını söyledi. Yönetici çok şaşırmıştı ve arkadaşlarının gizlenmekte oldukları mağarayı görmek isteyerek gencin peşinden gitti. Onların arkasından büyük bir kalabalık da geliyordu. Mağaraya geldiklerinde gençlerin gerçekten de İmparator Decius zamanına ait olduklarını farkettiler. En sonunda İmparator Theodosius'a da haber verildi ve o da mağarayı ziyaret etti. Daha sonra yedi genç mağaraya geri döndüler ve orada son nefeslerini verdiler. Bu apaçık mucizeyi görünce insanların öldükten sonra dirilmeye inançları tekrar güçlendi ve İmpartor mağaranın etrafına büyük bir anıt inşa edilmesi için emir verdi." Yukarıda anlatıldığı şekliyle mağarada uyuyanların hikayesi Kur'an da anlatılan kıssaya o denli benzemektedir ki, bu yedi gencin Ashab-ı Kehf (Mağarada Uyuyanlar) olduğu kolayca kabul edilebilir. Bununla birlikte bazıları bu hikayenin bir Anadolu şehrinde geçtiği, oysa Kur'an'ın Arabistan dışında gelişen bir olaya değinmediği şeklinde bir itiraz yöneltirler. Bu nedenle, onlara göre, bu Hıristiyan hikayesini Ashab-ı Kehf kıssası olarak kabul etmek Kur'an'ın üslup ve ruhuna aykırıdır. Bize göre bu itiraz yanlıştır. Kur'an, Arapları uyarmak amacıyla Arabistan içinde veya dışında yaşayan Arapların tanıdığı doğru yoldan sapan birçok eski toplulukla ilgili hikayeler anlatır. İşte bu nedenle Kur'an'da Mısır'ın eski tarihine değinilmiştir, oysa Mısır hiç bir zaman Arabistan'ın bir parçası olmamıştır. Sorun şudur: Kur'an'da Mısır tarihine değinilebilirken, neden Arapların Mısır tarihi kadar tanıdık olan Roma ve Roma tarihine değinilmesin? Roma sınırları Kuzey Hicaz'a kadar uzanmıştı ve Arap kervanları hemen hemen bütün yıl boyunca Romalılarla ticaret yapıyordu. Bundan başka doğrudan Roma yönetimi altında olan Arap kabileleri de vardı. Roma İmparatorluğu Araplar için yabancı değildi. Ve bu gerçek, Rûm Suresiyle açığa çıkmıştır. Şöyle bir fikir de akla gelebilir: Mağarada uyuyanlar kıssası, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) peygamberliğini sınamak için Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların kışkırtması ve Arapların hiç bilmediği konularda sorular sormalarını tavsiye etmeleri üzerine Mekke'li müşriklerin Peygamber'e (s.a) yönelttikleri soruya bir cevap olarak da anlatılmış olabilir. 10. Yani onlar samimiyetle inandıklarında Allah da onların doğru yola olan imanlarını artırdı ve onlara, bâtıla boyun eğmek yerine hayatları pahasına hak yolunda sabır ve sebat etme gücü verdi. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *9. DÜNYA hayatı bir sınamadan ibaret olduğuna göre, imdi (6) sen Mağara İnsanlarının ve kendilerini yazıtlara/kitabelere kıssasının, gerçekten, Bizim öteki mesajlarımızdan daha meraka değer bulunacağını mı düşünüyorsun? (7) 6 - Bu ilave, sonraki uzun pasajla önceki iki ayet arasında dolaylı olarak îma edilmiş olan bağlantıya açıklık getirmek içindir. 7 - Lafzen, "Yoksa sen, Mağara İnsanları'nı ... daha şaşırtıcı mı buluyorsun?" -Bu ifadeyle, kıssanın ortaya koyduğu temsîlin ya da meselin bir bütün olarak Kur'an'ın önerdiği ahlakî öğretiyle tam bir bağdaşım içinde olduğu îma ediliyor. Ayette sözü geçen Mağara İnsanları'nın kıssasına gelince, müfessirlerin çoğu bunun ilk dönem Hristiyan tarihiyle, yani Roma imparatoru Desius'un zulmüne uğrayan Hristiyanlarla ilgili olduğu görüşüne meyletmektedirler. Menkıbeye göre, Efesli bir grup genç Hristiyan, inançlarıyla bağdaşır bir hayat sürdürmek için köpekleriyle beraber insan gözünden ırak bir mağaraya sığınır ve orada yıllarca süren (bu surenin 25. ayetine dayanarak yapılan bazı hesaplara göre üçyüz yıl dolayında) mucizevî bir uykuya yatarlar. Ne kadar sürdüğünün farkında olmadıkları bu uykudan günün birinde uyanır ve içlerinden birini yiyecek bir şeyler satın alması için şehre gönderirler. Tabii, bu arada durum bütünüyle değişmiş, Hristiyanlık artık kovuşturulan, baskı ve zor altındaki bir din olmaktan çıkmış, hatta Roma İmparatorluğu'nun resmî dini olmuştur. Genç adamın alış veriş için kullanmak istediği -Desius zamanından kalma- eski para şehirde ister istemez merak ve şaşkınlık uyandırır ve şehir halkı genç adama sorular sormaya başlar ve böylece Mağara İnsanları'nın ve onların mucizevî uykularının kıssası aydınlığa kavuşur. Yukarıda da belirttiğimiz gibi, klasik müfessirlerin ekseriyeti, Kur'an'ın bu Mağara İnsanları'yla ilgili atfını (9-26. ayetler) açıklamaya çalışırken hep bu Hristiyan menkıbesine dayanmışlardır. Ama, öyle görünüyor ki, kıssanın bu Hristiyan versiyonu, Hristiyanlık öncesi döneme, Yahudi kaynaklara kadar giden çok eski ve sözlü bir geleneğin son uzantısından başka bir şey değil. Klasik müfessirlerin hemen hepsinin naklettiği muhtelif güvenilir hadisler de bunun böyle olduğunu göstermektedir. Bu Hadislere göre, Muhammed (s)'in sahiden peygamber olup olmadığını sınamak için onun Mekkeli muhaliflerini, öteki meseller yanında, ona Mağara İnsanları'nın kıssası konusunda da soru sormaları için kışkırtanlar Medineli Yahudi din adamlarıydı (rabbis/ahbâr). Surenin 13. ayetiyle ilgili yorumunda İbni Kesîr bu Hadislere atıfta bulunarak şöyle demektedir: "Mağara İnsanları'nın Meryem oğlu İsa'nın izleyicileri olduğu söylenmiştir, ama işin aslını Allah bilir: Çünkü, bunların Hristiyanlık çağından çok önce yaşamış oldukları şu bakımdan açıktır ki, eğer Hristiyan olmuş olsalardı, kendilerini din ve kültür olarak Hristiyanlardan bütünüyle uzak tutan Yahudi din adamları böyle bir kıssaya kendi geleneksel söylenceleri arasında ne diye yer versinler?" Dolayısıyla, giydirilen Hristiyan kisvesi çıkarılıp hristiyanî renklerden arındıktan sonra rahatlıkla söyleyebiliriz ki Mağara İnsanları kıssası özü itibariyle Yahudi menşelidir. Sonradan eklenen unsurlardan arındırıp kendi aslî muhtevasına ulaştırdığımız zaman, kendi ihtiyarıyla dünyadan el etek çekip insan gözünden ırak bir mağarada ömür boyu "uykuya" çekilen ve mucizevî bir "uyanışla hayata dönen" bu insanların kıssasında, Hz. İsa'nın zuhurundan hemen önceki ve hemen sonraki yüzyıllarda Yahudi dininin tarihinde önemli bir rol oynayan dinî bir harekete, (3:52 üzerine 42. notumuzda da belirttiğimiz gibi, Hz. İsa'nın kendisinin de mensup olmuş olabileceği) çileci Essene Kardeşliği hareketine ve özellikle, onun kollarından birine, yani Ölü Deniz yakınlarında bir yerde uzlet içinde yaşamayı seçen ve modern zamanlarda Ölü Deniz Yazmaları/Kitabeleri keşfedildikten bu yana "Kumran cemaati" olarak bilinegelen bir topluluğun hayatına ilişkin çarpıcı bir temsîl buluruz. Yukarıdaki ayette geçen (bizim "yazmalar" ifadesiyle aktardığımız) rakîm ifadesi bu görüşe güçlü bir destek sağlamaktadır. Taberî'nin kaydettiği gibi, ilk otoritelerden bazıları -özellikle İbni ‘Abbâs- bu terimi merkûm ("yazılı şey") terimiyle ve dolayısıyla "kitap" ya da "kitabe/yazıt" terimiyle eş anlamlı görmüşlerdir. Keza Râzî: "Bütün belâgatçiler ve Arapça uzmanları er-rakîm'in el-kitâb'la aynı anlama geldiği görüşündedirler" demektedir. Kumran cemaati mensuplarının -ki bu Essene tarikatinin ilkelere en bağlı grubuydu- kendilerini bütünüyle bazı kutsal metinlerin ya da yazmaların tedris, istinsah ve muhafazasına adamış oldukları, dünyadan tam bir el etek çekme ve tecrit durumu içinde yaşadıkları ve manevî değerlere bağlılıklarıyla ileri derecede saygı uyandırdıkları tarihî olarak ortaya konmuş bulunduğuna göre, bu kişilerin dindaşlarının muhayyilesinde, zaman içinde, dünyayla irtibatını keserek yüzyıllarca "uyuyan" ve manevî/ruhanî görevleri bitince "uyanan" Mağara İnsanları'nın menkıbesiyle temsîlî bir anlatıma dönüşecek kadar derin bir iz bıraktıkları rahatlıkla söylenebilir. Kaynağı ne olursa olsun, yani ister Yahudi kaynaklı olsun, ister Hristiyan kaynaklı, Kur'an'ın bu menkıbeyi bütünüyle temsîlî bir anlamda: yani, Allah'ın insanda ölümü (yahut "uyku"yu), ölümden sonra kalkışı (yahut "uyanış"ı) gerçekleştirmesini ve bu arada insanları dinlerinin safiyetini korumak için günah ve kötülükle dolu bir dünyayı terk etmeye sevk eden dinî hassasiyeti yansıtan ve nihayet Allah'ın böyle bir imanı, zamanı ve ölüm olgusunu aşan manevî/ruhanî bir uyanma bahşederek nasıl ödüllendirdiğini dile getiren bir temsîl olarak zikrettiği bir gerçektir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *9 Yoksa sandınmı ki; Eshabı kehf ile Rakım, bizim âyetlerimizden şaşılacak bir şey olmuşlardır. 9. Bu mübarek âyetler, yeryüzünü çeşitli şeyler ile tezyin etmiş, nice hârikalar vücude getirmiş olan Yüce Yaratıcının kudretinin büyüklüğüne bakıldığında Ashab-ı kehf hadisesinin büyütülemeyeceğini bildirmektedir. Ashab-ı kehf'in ne gibi bir hikmete binaen düşmanlarından himaye edilerek senelerce mağarada yatıp kaldıkları, sonra da yeniden hayata kavuştukları beyan buyurulmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Ey akıl ve irfan ile temayüz etmiş olan Yüce Peygamber!.. Sen (yoksa sandınmı ki, ashab-ı kehf ile rakım) öyle mağarada uzun bir müddet uyku halinde yaşayıp durmaları itibariyle (bizim âyetlerimizden) kudretimize delâlet eden hâdiselerden (bir şaşılacak şey olmuşlardır?.) Hayır.. Onlar o kadar şaşılacak şey değildirler. Gerçek şu ki: Onların öyle uzun bir müddet sağ olarak mağarada uyku halinde yaşayıp durmaları haddizatında bir hârikaî âdettir, bir ilâhî kudret eseridir. Öldükten sonra dirilmenin olabileceğini isbat edecek açık bir alâmettir. Fakat Yüce Yaratıcı, gökleri, yerleri yaratmış, nice binlerce hayret verici şeyler vücude getirmiş, özellikle yeryüzünü çeşitli şeyler ile tezyin buyurmuş olduğundan bunlara göre ashab-ı kehf hadisesi pek o kadar garip görülmemelidir. Evet.. Cenab-ı Hak'kın bu kâinatta o kadar kudret âyetleri tecelli etmektedir ki, ashab-ı kehf'in başından geçen bu olay onların yanında ehemmiyetsiz kalır. Herhangi bir hayat sahibinin asırlarca uyku halinde yaşayabilmesi aklen caiz ve haddizatında olmuştur. Bir kısım hayvanatın topraklar altında hiçbir gıdaya ihtiyaç görülmemeksizin bütün kış boyunca uyuyup kaldıkları görülmektedir. Cıdâî maddeler vesaire hayatı devam ettirmek için âdî sebeplerdir. Hak Teâlâ Hazretleri isteyince hangibir mahlûkunu gıdasız da pek uzun bir müddet yaşatabilir. (Ve hüve alâ küllî şey'in kadir = 0, her şeye kadirdir.) Kehf, dağda bulunan geniş bir mağara demektir. "Rakîm" de bu mağaradakilerin yanındaki köpekleri demektir. Veya rakim, bir lâvhadır ki onda ashab-ı kehfin adları, kıssaları yazılmış, mağaranın kapısı üzerine asılmıştı. Diğer bir rivayete göre de rafi, ayrıca üç zâttan ibarettir ki, bunlar da yağmurdan kaçarak bir mağaraya girmişlerdi. Ansızın koca bir taş düşerek mağaranın kapısını kapatmış, bunlar içersinde kalmışlardı. Sonra her birisi hayır adına yapmış olduğu bir şeyi söylemiş, mağaranın kapısı azar azar açılmış, üçüncüsünün ifadesi neticesinde de tamamen açılarak dışarıya çıkabilmişlerdi. Buna dair tefsirlerde ve sahiheynde geniş bilgi vardır.